This invention relates to a fuel injection rate detector for a control system of an internal combustion engine, such as a diesel engine, to which fuel is supplied by fuel injection.
Diesel engines are supplied with fuel by means of fuel injection pumps. The rate of fuel injection to the engine is one of several parameters which can be indicative of engine load. Generally, the engine load needs to be sensed for reliable control of fuel injection timing or exhaust gas recirculation. Additionally, sensing the actual fuel injection rate is indispensable for closed-loop control of the fuel injection rate.